I'll Be Alright
by vulcansquirrel
Summary: Quinn never expected much, after that night. But much, expected great things from her. Quick featured in flashbacks, Quinntana later on. Faberry friendship! Definitely AU, and TW for harsh name calling and teen pregnancy.


**A/N: Hey guys, remember me? Well, I apologize for the cluster fuck that was Hideaway. I'm not sure I'll be re-writing, because I have no interest in Faberry anymore. But this baby? This has been kicking and screaming in my head for months. I'm pretty sure I'm keeping it, especially since I'm done with school for the summer. Warning, there are hints of Quick at first, but they're not the main pairing for this.**

* * *

_They weren't in love, no. Or at least, Quinn didn't think so._

_Granted, he had been many a first for her; her first friend, her first crush, her first kiss, and her first taste of heartbreak. He had always been concerned with living in the now; finding the edge and jumping over it, without a care in the world for what it meant. _

_So when Quinn, nineteen and swollen with the consequences of an impulsive quickie, received that call from his mother, she wasn't all that surprised. She was sad, of course. Lonely, even, because he had been the only one brave enough to get close to her. The only one crazy enough to love her, despite how flawed everyone else seemed to think she was._

_At the funeral, his best friend, Finn interrupted the procession and called her a whore before all of his friends and family. He blamed her for his friend's downfall and nearly shoved Quinn into the grave with the man of honor._

_After that, Quinn couldn't bear to live in that place. Finn wreaked a total warpath in his wake, and pretty much everyone knew that Quinn Fabray had dropped out of college - Yale, actually - to have Noah Puckerman's bastard. Her mother wept and her father fumed They were at a loss, when the news broke:_

_"What would the neighbors think?"_

_"Would this affect our country club membership?"_

_"Pack your things, whore, you have overstayed your welcome."_

_Luckily, Quinn's mother wasn't as heartless as her father - just spineless. On the way out, her mother's hand stopped her. Between sob, Judy explained that she was powerless against her husband, that Quinn had always been much stronger than she appeared. She then handed her only child an envelope, kissed her forehead, and shut the front door._

_Quinn's mind was blank; she was alone, broke, and homeless now. Her hand rubbed soothing patterns over her belly - almost as if she were comforting the baby, rather than herself. A dull pounding against the palm of her hand told her that, no, she wasn't alone. _

_She never would be, either. _

* * *

_The bus station seemed rather fitting, given the circumstances. Quinn smiled at the though._

_"Where ya headed, girl?" the ticketer smelled like day-old whiskey. He eyed her in a way that made her feel small and week. _

_"Well..." she had to think of something - more and more people were lining up behind her, each one sporting their own brands of impatience. _

_"The next bus leaves in five minutes. It's headin' out to the Big Apple."_

_New York? What on earth was she going to do in New York?"_

_"Just buy the fucking ticket, kid!"_

_"Hurry it up, we've go lives, y'know!"_

_"Hey, Einstein, it's not that fuckin' complicated!"_

_New York._

_She felt a warm breeze at her neck - was she ready to face an entire city full of people like this? No, no she wasn't. But she didn't have much of a choice now, did she?_

* * *

_Lights falshed too brightly._

_Noises grated on her suburban-trained ears._

_New York was not Quinn Fabray's cup of tea. _

_She gripped the envelope her mother had given her - which held a series of numbers, most likely a bank account number - a key, and an address. Under the address, the name SHELBY was hastily scribbled. _

_Who the heck was Shelby?_

_Quinn walked around the terminal, looking for any clue on her next move. A very elderly woman - after patting her belly - was nice enough to direct her to the bus stop. She did not recommend taking the subway while pregnant. The woman then took out a pen, and wrote down directions on the envelope - and with a stern wag of her finger - told her not to stray from them._

_That, this place was not for people to just walk around, lost._

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Yay? Nay? I'm looking for someone to bounce ideas off of, if anyone's interested.**


End file.
